Unforgettable As The Night Sky
by dango-lover17
Summary: Kousei Arima spent a lot of time considering the words in her final letter. "The most trivial things can be the most unforgettable". He resolved to never forget the little times he had spent with Kaori. Short drabble, beware for FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I've had this idea for a while now, so I decided to just go ahead and start posting a fanfic for Your Lie in April. Most of the fics are either Kousei after Kaori is gone or Kaori in an AU where she lives, so I thought this might be kinda refreshing. Me personally, I'm a diehard Kousei X Kaori fan, definitely not Tsubaki X Kousei. So most of these will be revolving around Kousei & Kaori. Chapters will comprise of short drabbles, probably 500 words each or so. **

**If the chapter has a score being played in it, I'll post it here at the top. You don't have to listen to it, but I recommend doing so because, after all, music's the whole point of YLIA right?**

 **Chapter One: Chopin Nocturne Op 9, No 2**

 **Anyways, please enjoy and follow and review!**

* * *

Kousei stood in front of the framed letter. He could almost hear her voice in the early morning.

"Isn't it funny how the most trivial scenes can be the most unforgettable, and vice versa?"

The familiar heartache tugged at him again. He fingered the old photograph sitting next to it. Kaori was 5 in it. Her face was happy and innocent, just like it had been during nearly the whole time he'd known her. No one could've guessed all the secrets she was shouldering.

He smiled ruefully at his own disappearing back in the picture. Of course he had accidentally photo-bombed it.

"Arima Kousei, I love you."

Those words haunted his dreams at night, whether he liked it or not. _Maybe, if you had said something sooner, I wouldn't have avoided you so much. Maybe, we could've been together, even for a little while._

He knew he was being sentimental. Kaori was gone, and that was that. Still, he found himself contemplating the little things they had said to each other, the little times they had spent together.

He walked to the piano. He lifted the cover. _This is the gift you gave me. To be fair, you re-gifted it. But, if you hadn't, it would have sat in the back of my closet, forgotten. So thanks, you know? For bringing me back to the piano._

He started to play. It was the first time he'd played since that fateful piano competition. It was a peaceful melody. Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 was easy as technical aspects went, but he let the music carry him where it went.

Soft, gentle notes drifted slowly, carrying a melody of heartbreak, and acceptance, and peaceful love. _I love you too Kaori. Always. I always will._

He thought of those trivial things again. Right now, they seemed more important than anything else. _You're right, you know? Everything, even and especially, nearly forgotten things, is important._

It was very faint, and could've been just the breeze, but for a moment, he thought he heard her respond.

 _ **Of course I am, Arima Kousei.**_

* * *

 **The first chapter felt kind of depressing to write, but I'll post some fluffier ones later. Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favorite- they make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2- Messages

**To anyone reading this- I like to update every day from Monday to Thursday. I don't update on weekends because that's when I'm either A) Doing stuff in the real world or B) Pre-writing chapters for the week.**

 **Also, today I don't have school because of an incoming hurricane, so granted I don't die, I'll be writing all day and might get in more updates.(*´艸`*)**

 **Anyways, for this chapter, (or any that include texting), Bold for Kaori's texts, underlined for Kousei. As per usual, italics indicate thoughts.**

* * *

Kousei remembered a day he had spent with Kaori shortly after the gala concert, after she had been released from the hospital.

She had texted him early in the morning. **Hey, Friend A.**

He had typed back, Is this Kaori-chan?

 **Yup, who else? Anyways, Watari-kun gave me your phone number so here I am, texting you!**

Okay. Ano…

 **So, are you doing anything today?**

Barely a second passed when the second message popped up. **Of course you aren't. Silly me!**

Kousei had frowned at the screen. How would you know?

 **Cause Tsubaki-chan told me you don't ever do things on Saturday.**

Of course she did. 

**Anyways, since we're both free, you should come over to my house! My parents are crazy about you, ya know?**

Kousei stared at the phone in his hand. Ano…

 **C'mon! You owe me for messing up that first competition!**

He scowled a little when he responded. You said yourself that you couldn't care less whether you win or lose.

 **Why are you so against coming over? I'm bored because Watari-kun has soccer practice and Tsubaki-chan has softball. Are you scared?**

No, why would I be scared? Fine, fine! 

Kousei dropped the phone onto his table when it buzzed again.

 **Yay! I've always wanted to try baking macarons! You can help- don't worry, I'll even provide you with an apron.**

Kousei facepalmed. In short, he was doomed.

Now, he scrolled through the messages before fondly re-reading the messages. Twice. _Is it just me, or is the sun a little brighter, all of a sudden?_


	3. Chapter 3- Baking

Kaori was sitting on the counter inside her parents' bakery when Kousei came in. She beamed. "There you are! You're late!"

Kousei spluttered. "I'm late? Don't you remember when you didn't even show up to your own gala concert?"

"But I had an excuse. You, Friend A, are unnecessarily late."

Kousei stifled a retort. It wouldn't do any good to argue with Kaori. That much, he had already learned.

"Anyways, we're going to make French macarons! I have all the stuff ready and everything!"

"Ano...your parents own a bakery. Can't you just get whatever you wanted from there?"

"Well yeah, duh. But it's so much fun doing it on your own!" Kaori steered him to the kitchen.

"Yeah well, I can't honestly agree." The glare that Kaori sent his way made him flinch. "N-never mind…"

She handed him a pink flowery apron. "Put this on. Don't worry, nobody's going to see you."

Kousei reluctantly donned the atrocious pink _thing_. He really hoped that he would survive this without any new bruises. However, today must have been his unlucky day.

"Okay, so the recipe calls for exactly 45 grams of almond flour. You weigh that while I measure egg whites."

"Yes ma'am."

Over the next hour, anybody within earshot could have testified that there were at least 5 cases of attempted murder.

* * *

"NOT LIKE THAT, BAKA! YOU WERE ONLY SUPPOSED TO STIR IT 30 TIMES!"

"Well how was I supposed to know? It's not like SOMEBODY gave me the recipe to look at-OW OW OW THAT HURTS KAORI-CHAN!"

"Serves you right! If these don't turn out perfectly, I'll have your head instead!"

"I-I'm sorry Your Highness."

Kousei gulped inwardly when he pulled the tray out of the oven. At least half of the little cookies were flat and, when he pulled one off, very much hollow.

"I'm really sorry about that-pleasedon'tkillmeitwasanaccident," He quaked a little as Kaori walked over.

She laughed unexpectedly. "Hey look! There's some that actually turned out pretty good!" She lifted one of the cookies off. "They taste good too!"

Kousei blinked. "You aren't mad?"

"Hmm? About what?" Kaori grinned at him. "Of course not! My dad says French macarons are some of the most difficult pastries to make, so of course I knew they wouldn't turn out perfect. But it was fun, wasn't it?"

Kousei exhaled, then realized something. "Wait, so all this time, you've been abusing me for nothing?!"

Kaori laughed. "Maa, lighten up once in a while. Stop looking down- at least when you're arguing with me, you actually look up." She lounged comfortably on a chair and propped her feet up.

Kousei had hesitantly sat down next to her and had picked a cookie off the sheet. She was right- they weren't half bad. He smiled a little when she turned the opposite way.

* * *

Kousei could still remember the taste of half burnt macarons right out of the ovens if he tried really hard. It was, strangely enough, a taste of hope, not bitterness.


	4. Chapter 4- Midnight

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kaori whispered in a slightly hushed voice.

"Of course, of course! Kousei won't mind!" Tsubaki pulled the door open a crack. "All clear!"

It had started out as a normal slumber party at Tsubaki's house. The power had gone out about halfway through. So, being the rational teenagers they were, Tsubaki and Kaori were sneaking to Kousei's house in the dark. Without flashlights.

"He has this giant battery that powers his house even when there's no power. I think it's because his mom wanted to make sure he always had a chance to practice piano." Tsubaki grinned evilly. "But he doesn't need it now."

Kaori wondered, not for the first time, just how strict Kousei's mom had been. It was common knowledge that she had forced Kousei into "The Human Metronome", perfect for playing in competitions. It was also known that she forced him to practice day and night, at times striking her own child.

But the few times Kousei talked about her, he had seemed sad and regretful, not bitter. So was Arima Saki really so bad? Or what?

"Pstt! Kao-chan, come here." Tsubaki pulled her into the living room. Kaori stifled a giggle at the sight.

Kousei was lying on the ground, snoring gently. Instead of sleeping on a bed or a couch, he lay half under the table, his limbs splayed out like a starfish.

Tsubaki sighed. "Baka, he doesn't even know how to take care of himself." She walked over to the thermostat. "It's set at 64 degrees!"

Kaori felt horrified. "He's going to catch a cold!"

"Come on Kao-chan. Our slumber party will have to wait a while." Tsubaki was resetting the thermostat.

Kaori nodded determinedly. She grabbed on of Kousei's arms, and with some difficulty, dragged him onto the couch. He didn't even move. "Geez, how deep does this guy sleep?"

Tsubaki grinned. "He'll only wake up if you drop him off a cliff." She opened a closet door and brought out a blanket. "Here, put this over him."

Kaori took the blanket and spread it over Kousei. Afterwards, she wandered to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she stared at it for a good long minute.

"Tsubaki-chan, there's nothing in here but boxed milk and egg sandwiches."

There was a series of thumps and crashes from the living room and someone cursed. Kaori glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey, Tsubaki, Kaori. What're you doing in my house?" Kousei was standing in the doorway. He frowned blearily.

"Arima Kousei." Tsubaki's voice was deadly and cold.

Kaori jumped in to finish. "You have no food, the temperature was freezing, AND you were sleeping on the floor. Do you have ANY sense of self-preservation?"

Kousei blinked. "Ano…"

Kaori smacked him on the head. "Baka! Egg sandwiches and boxed milk? Are you for real?"

"Ano...it's good?"

Tsubaki huffed. "Eat something more nutritious. Kao-chan, come help me make some real food for dear little Kousei-kun, ne?"

Kaori agreed and slammed the door in Kousei's face. She joined Tsubaki in the kitchen.

* * *

"That was really good. Thanks, I guess?" Kousei glanced at the clock. "It's almost midnight, shouldn't you be…?"

Kaori beamed. "Tsubaki and I are having a slumber party tonight. Call this a midnight feast if you want! But...since we made you food, you have to do something for us."

Tsubaki nodded. "Help us carry that extra battery you have back to my house. We lost power for some reason, and you have another one to spare."

Kousei relented and left to go get the battery.

"Say, Kao-chan, why don't we make him come back with us? We can paint his nails!"

Both girls shared twin evil looks.

* * *

"Friend A, you look great with nail polish! It really suits you." Kaori said sincerely, trying not to laugh at the same time.

He groaned and flopped back onto the carpet. _I give up, these two are too much._

"Let's braid his hair next! It's so long anyways…"

 _Great, just great._


	5. Chapter 5- Getting Caught and Softball

**Reminder, bold for Kaori's texts and underlined for Kousei.**

* * *

 **Hey Friend A, do you wanna go cheer Tsubaki-chan at her softball game today? Watari-kun and I are going, and I'm so excited! Don't be a loner.**

Kousei felt his phone buzz and when the teacher's gaze drifted away, he whipped out his phone and glanced at the message. Frowning disapprovingly, he was about to respond when the second message arrived.

 **I know you're about to chew me out for texting during class, but seriously! It would be really fun!**

That girl was a witch. He typed quickly, Yeah well, if it's a date between you two, I don't think I should go.

 **Don't be silly! It's not a date, we're going to root for Tsubaki-chan! Come on, don't be a drag…**

Maybe. Kousei sent the message and shoved his phone in his pocket. It buzzed. And again. And again.

After about five consecutive minutes of this, the teacher walked over, glaring at him. Kousei pulled out his phone and dropped it into the teacher's hand. That girl, how did she not get her phone confiscated?

The teacher flipped it open and read the first message. "Friend A, if you're giving me the cold shoulder, then guess what? I'll expose your little secret about what you did at our first meeting to EVERYONE."

Kousei sweatdropped. Of all the texts…

"Ooh…" The class chorused.

Someone mumbled, "What's your secret?" The room shook with laughter.

At the end of class, Kousei collected his cell phone with a burning face. He more or less ran out of the room.

Kaori was waiting for him in the hallway with a bright smile. "Did you get my messages?"

He glared at her. "Of course I did. Why else did the teacher take away my phone and read some of it out loud?"

Kaori covered her mouth and giggled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. But really, are you coming?" Her face abruptly changed to a I'll-kill-you-if-you-say-no face.

"Y-yeah I guess," Kousei stammered. _S-she's scary..._

Kaori beamed. "Perfect! I'll go tell Watari-kun now!"

* * *

"Go Tsubaki-chan!" Kaori cheered. "You can do it!"

"That's my girl!" Watari crowed as she smacked the ball with unusual ferocity. Kaori glanced at Kousei and gave him a lethal stare. _If you don't cheer with us you're going down after this._

"G-go Tsubaki! Aim for a window!" From the field, Tsubaki gave them a salute and started sprinting to the bases. First, second, third.

"You can make it!" Kaori and Watari, even Kousei were on their feet now.

"Safe," announced the referee. The field broke out into ecstatic screams and hoots.

"Great job, Tsubaki-chan. You really hit the ball out of the park this time!" Kaori was gushing all sorts of praise.

Watari agreed. "Yeah, and guess what? I heard someone say that your team wouldn't have won if you hadn't hit that homerun. Even more important, I got this really cute chick's phone number and I'm going to take her out to-"

Tsubaki punched him jokingly, "You can't just leave it at a compliment huh?" She turned to Kousei. "What do you think?"

Kousei gave her a thumbs up. "I'm just glad that I don't have to write more apology letters to the principal again."

Tsubaki punched him too. "Both of you, honestly! So socially awkward!"

"Who're you calling socially awkward?" Watari protested.

Kaori laughed. "Come on, they're calling the teams now!"

Tsubaki glanced at her watch, "Oh yeah! 'Kay, then see you later!" She jogged away.


	6. Chapter 6- Birthdays

**I want to say that this update takes place after the gala concert as well. So Kousei is more or less reconciled with the piano. And I apologize for not updating yesterday, I was lazy. Please review and follow/favorite! Thanks (⌒▽⌒)**

 **Song for this chapter: Fantasie Impromptu (Agh the links aren't working...)**

* * *

It was Kaori's birthday today, and he, Arima Kousei had forgotten. To be fair, no one had ever told him so technically, he didn't know in the first place, but…middle school girls were known to be irrational.

"Friend A!" The singsong voice reached his ears. Kousei froze- he had managed to evade Kaori all morning but now...there was no escape. "Where are you? You're supposed to give me a present and wish me a happy birthday!"

Kousei made a really intelligent sound, something that sounded vaguely like, "Ackjifuzel".

"There you are, Friend A! Now, give me my present. Tsubaki-chan gave me this amazing stationary set and it's SO adorable, and Watari-kun gave me chocolate and flowers! Isn't he sooo sweet?"

Kousei scrambled further back into the closet. _Please just kill me now._ "Ano...no one told me it was your birthday?"

She gasped and tears immediately started welling up her her big blue eyes. "Y-you m-mean you f-forgot?"

"No! Of course not- please don't cry Kaori! I'll do anything, whatever you want!"

She dried her tears instantly. "Anything?"

"Whatever you want!"

She grinned. "Okay! First, I want you to take me to that cafe we went to because their waffles are so amazing! Then, you have to play a song on their piano that you think most describes me!"

 _Of course I have to play piano…_ "Fine."

She linked her arm through his. "Right after school ends, m'kay?" When he nodded, she gave a squeal of excitement and skipped off.

* * *

The waffles were warm and gooey, the streawberry sauce dripping onto the plate. The waiter had dumped a scoop of vanilla ice cream there as well, winking as she left.

Kaori's eyes bugged out. "It's even more amazing than last time! I could eat their waffles everyday!"

Kousei was silently mourning his wallet, which was significantly lighter.

She was about halfway through the stack when she looked up. "Hey, you have the second part of your deal. Play us some music!"

Kousei stood up reluctantly and stood next to the white piano. It had been only a few months ago that he had ridiculed the vase of flowers on top of it. He had said something about water damage. Now however, he could see it from Kaori's perspective. _The piano does look happy. Kinda._

He sat down and started to play. The piece was another one of Chopin's masterpieces- most were. (The guy wrote insanely intricate music!) It was titled, "Fantasie Impromptu".

The piece was difficult, but not as much as some of his etudes. However, there was a sense of fickle insanity to it that conveyed Kaori's personality perfectly. The cascade of notes wove themselves into a captivating song, one that grabbed the attention of anyone within earshot.

Kousei felt the moment when the notes left him. The now familiar sensation of sinking began weighing down of him. The initial panic he felt was quickly substituted by peace. _I'm not like that anymore. Mom, thanks for this gift. But…_

He remembered Hiroko's words. "Losing your notes might be a good thing." He could wholeheartedly agree with that statement now. _Kaori, can you hear this? This is you, or at least the closest musical representation of you I can find._

He allowed himself to get carried away in the music, allowed the rhythm to pick up, allowed himself to play it for Kaori, not the composer. And when he finished the final notes, he realized that the room was silent. Every face was turned to him. Soft murmurs began accumulating in the cafe, and then everyone was standing and clapping, whistling in appreciation.

He searched for the one face he had played for. He met Kaori's gaze and gave a little smile. "Do you like it?"

She grinned back, her eyes watery. "It was beautiful. Thank you, Arima Kousei-kun. It was perfect."

* * *

 **Please, please, please with a cherry on top, leave some scenarios in the reviews! I'm running out of ideas so unless I get some suggestions, I don't know how I'm going to continue with this fic. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Kiss Mark

**Reeally sorry, real life caught up to me, lol.**

* * *

"Eh?!" All three people in the hospital room gaped at Kousei. More specifically, his sleeve.

"Why's a kiss mark on your sleeve?" Tsubaki was on him in an instant. "If you've been harassing some poor girl like Watari, I'll skin you alive!"

"Kousei-kun's growing up, Kousei-kun's growing up, Kousei-kun's growing up," chanted Watari. He clapped Kousei on the back. "Who's the lucky chick?"

Kousei waved his hands. "It's not like that, I swear!"

"Uh huh," Kaori said skeptically. "Yeah sureeee, we definitely believe you." She looked amused.

"No really! I don't know how I got that there!"

"Denial isn't really working for you right now," the quiet voice cut through the silence. Kashiwaigi stood with arms crossed at the foot of the bed.

"Kashiwaigi-chan! When did you get in here?" Tsubaki looked around wildly for any other hidden people.

The other girl shrugged. "A while ago." She turned back to Kousei, an evil look appearing across her face. "If I remember right, I think I did see you with this first-year babe earlier today. You were eating sweet potatoes."

Everyone fell silent abruptly. Kousei stared at Kashiwaigi. "Ano...please tell me you aren't stalking me…"

"YOU'RE HITTING ON A FIRST-YEAR?! ARIMA KOUSEI, YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE, JUST WAIT TILL HIROKO-SAN HEARS THIS-"

"Tsubaki, I told you it's not like that! OW OW OW STOP KICKING ME!"

Kaori placed a finger on her lips thoughtfully. "Then what is it? Because if you were seen with a girl on a date and you have a lipstick mark on your sleeve, it indicates otherwise."

Kousei wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. "No! Nagi's my student! I've just been giving her lessons- earlier today she was just being difficult so I offered her a snack! Besides, Hiroko-san already knows- she was the one who forced Nagi on me! And how should I know how that mark got on me?"

Tsubaki broke the silence that ensued. "You...Arima Kousei...loner extraordinaire...is teaching piano?"

"Ano…"

Kaori laughed suddenly. "Well now that we cleared that up...is Nagi pretty?"

Kashiwaigi looked deep in thought. "Looks kind of childish to me, but she's definitely attractive."

Kousei waved his arms frantically, "I'm not a pedophile!"

Kaori winked at him. "I'm just teasing you, Friend A."

"Kousei-kun's growing up, Kousei-kun's growing up, Kousei-kun's-"

"SHUT UP WATARI!" Four voices yelled in perfect harmony.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, r follow/favorite before you leave! Scenario requests are encouraged!**


	8. Chapter 8- Valentine's Day Part 1

It's Valentine's Day, and Kousei doesn't expect much. Every year, he always gets chocolates from Tsubaki, the store bought kind because Tsubaki couldn't cook to save her life.

Other than that, he didn't really get anything else. Unlike Watari, who always had a mountain of sweets that could have bought a department store.

Kousei isn't really as outgoing, or a chick-magnet like Watari. But Watari would always share, and everything was fine.

This year's Valentine's Day started out like any other day. Wake up, get breakfast, etc. He opened the window that faced Tsubaki's house to let in some air.

He blinked. She was waving at him from her room.

"Kousei! Get your sorry butt over here and take my chocolates! I ain't walking all the way over!"

He smiled and ran over to her house to take the chocolate, still wrapped in the store bag. "You really went to some lengths this year, Tsubaki."

She glared at him. "Shut up, Kousei. At least I'm not some nerdy pervert."

"When was I a nerdy pervert?"

"I didn't say you were." She gave him a evil glance.

"Tsubaki, I heard the implication."

"By the way Kousei, I expect a batch of your amazing homemade chocolates on White Day! Don't you forget!"

Kousei spluttered something about the store bought chocolate not being comparable to homemade ones and that she should really try next year. Tsubaki just laughed and she shut the door in his face.

When he got back to his house, however, there was a small colorfully wrapped package on his doorstep. _Huh, somebody must have dropped it off at the wrong house while I went to Tsubaki's._

He picked it up and read it. Strangely, it was addressed to him. TO ARIMA KOUSEI, MY RIVAL AND SOURCE OF INSPIRATION. FROM EMI

Wasn't Emi the other pianist who always competed against him? Like the crazy girl who had yelled at him during the latest performance? Kousei shrugged and took it inside.

Emi's chocolates were significantly better thought out than Tsubaki's. They were white chocolate with coffee flavored filling and were drizzled with caramel. Homemade and delicious.

As he set aside the candy, the doorbell rang. Kousei walked over to answer it. Hiroko and Koharu stood there, beaming.

* * *

 **I'm going to split this into two parts because why not? And besides, the original chapter is relatively long, and I don't want it to conflict with the rest of the chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9- Valentine's Day Part 2

"Hey, kiddo. I guessed that you wouldn't have much to celebrate being the loner you are. So Koharu and I made you some chocolate for Valentine's Day."

"Kousei-nii-san! Eat mine first!" The little girl squeaked.

Kousei smiled. "Why don't you come inside, Hiroko-san and Koharu-chan?"

The child grinned blissfully and ran inside. Hiroko called after her, "Take off your shoes!"

No sooner than the older woman had seated herself at the table, then the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Koharu sang. She waltzed to the door and yanked it open. "Hi Nagi-chan!"

 _Nagi? What now?_ Kousei got up yet again and went to where Koharu was standing.

"Arima- ano...Kousei-san, here." Nagi held up a pasty white and pink box of chocolates. "It's...customary for a pupil to give their teacher stuff right?" She looked down. "And...I should probably be going because my brother doesn't know I'm here!"

She bolted away, leaving behind a very confused Kousei.

"So kid, I see you're getting a lot of chocolate come this Valentine's Day," remarked Hiroko.

"Eat mine, eat mine!" Koharu chanted, handing him her box.

"Okay okay," said Kousei. He popped the bright pink sprinkle-covered chocolate in his mouth. "It's amazing, Koharu-chan!"

She nodded seriously. "Yep! It's 'cause I made it!"

Hiroko was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "So, Kousei. Do you have any plans today?" She was smirking.

"Ano...Watari, Tsubaki, and Kaori are meeting me in the town square. Nothing else, really."

"Mmm," Hiroko blew a trail of steam off her coffee. "Well, maybe we should go so that we don't intrude on your meeting."

* * *

"Wow, Watari-kun that's a lot of chocolate!" Kaori was openly gaping at the mountain of boxes that Watari was carrying.

"Nuh uh, what happened this year? You usually get more." Tsubaki said.

"More? How do you get more than…" Kaori stopped to count. "Forty-four boxes?"

Watari moaned. "It's a sign of my death! Quick, eat five boxes before I drop dead on the ground! (1)"

Kousei smiled a little. "Don't be superstitious. I'm sure that-"

"Wait! I have a better idea! Here's another one, that way you'll be just fine." Kaori held out a box of chocolate to Watari.

"Thanks Kaori-chan! You're my lifesaver!"

Said girl looked around. "Am I the only one with chocolate?"

Kousei nodded. "Tsubaki gave us her store bought monstrosities earlier."

Tsubaki swatted him. "They aren't monstrosities!"

Kaori handed him a box. It was labeled, _To Friend A._

Somehow, Kousei felt like that all of the other boxes of candy he had received paled in comparison to Kaori's. (Not just because she probably had help from her parents, who were bakers.)

* * *

 **(1)- The number 4 is a symbol of death in Asian cultures, so when Watari received 44 boxes, he was bound in assuming what he did.**

 **Please take the time to review or follow/fav!**


	10. Chapter 10- Hair Clip

**Heheh, yeah...I'm alive I promise...just I have another story that I'm mainly focusing on and this one keeps getting pushed aside…**

 **Well, I'm still running out of ideas for this though, so really, a review with some scenario requests would be heavenly. So have some present day angst cause that's all I think of. It takes place shortly after her death, and so it might be a little confusing as Kousei's thought process is kind of messed up right now...so be warned; this chapter may contradict itself a few times and in general, be confusing.**

* * *

Kaori had a special hair clip that she always wore when she was performing. It wasn't really anything fancy- just a pink flower attached to one end of a clip.

But she never failed to wear it, regardless the theme of the performance. She wore it while playing a whimsical piece, she wore it during a dramatic score, she wore it every time.

When Kousei visited her house after she had passed, he found the clip in her room, sitting in its own special box as if it were a diamond ring.

 _Kaori...you'll always be a mystery to me. I'll never understand you fully, but that's okay right? I can't dissect you like the music score Mom gave me, but I can still appreciate your music._

It really was flimsy. It had been glued back together several times, and the surface of the plastic flower was scratched and battered. But it was still fighting, fighting for a chance.

 _Unlike you. You stopped fighting._

He couldn't blame her. She hadn't meant to die. Hadn't meant to leave him alone. But it still happened.

 _You took that surgery knowing that you would probably not make it. So why? Were you trying to fight it? Or were you succumbing to the disease?_

He didn't realize he was crying again until the door opened and Kaori's mother came in. She saw his face and walked over slowly.

 _The room was cold, empty of life._

"Kousei-kun…" The older woman gave his shoulder a soft squeeze. "Kaori never stopped talking about you, did you know? From the time she came home from that piano concert when she was five."

The boy shuddered and buried his face in his hands. _Kaori, why did you leave? Were you fighting until the end? Or did you give up?_

"Every time she picked up her violin, her eyes would sparkle and she would tell us that she was practicing in order to play a duet with you."

 _Which was it?_

Kaori's mother took him by the shoulders. "Listen, Kousei-kun. Kaori gave it all for your sake. She took that operation out of choice because she wanted so badly to play with you."

Kousei blinked a little, his heaving chest calming down a little. "She did. She played with me at that concert."

The woman smiled sadly. "You see? She never gave up until she got what she wanted so badly."

 _Never gave up. She never gave up. She never gave up._ The hair clip took new meaning- the scratches and glued together pieces showed their owner's residence, not the brokenness.

He raised his gaze to meet her mother's concerned face. "Thanks."

In answer, she picked up the clip. "You should have this. Kaori would have wanted you to keep it to remember her by."

He nodded, unable to speak. He took the clip. It symbolized her determination, and so it would now symbolize his. He'd never give up for her sake.

* * *

 **Follow/fav if you liked it! Or better still, leave a review? Eh, I'm just glad that people read this story at all, lol.**


	11. Chapter 11- Trying Something New

**Okay, first of all, yea I'm alive! XD But I think I'll be wrapping up this story soon- I ith struggling for ideas and anyways, I don't want this story to lose its fluffy charm and get mundane and boring. But here, take a chapter for Christmas- it's not Christmas related, but oh well.**

* * *

"I'm going to learn French!" Kaori slammed the thick book on the table, making Kousei jump.

He stared at her incredulously. "Why…?"

"I just watched the cutest romantic movie, and it was in French so I had to watch with subtitles. But I want to be able to understand it without subtitles! It's such a pretty language!"

She almost squealed in excitement at the thought of it. "And you, Friend A, are going to help me."

Kousei flailed back a little. "W-what? Why me…?"

Kaori pointed an accusing finger at him. "You have the highest grade in language in our whole class. So of course you have to help!"

He sweatdropped. "But...that's for English…"

"And French isn't that different!"

"I'm pretty sure they're on different language branches…"

She swatted him. "Are you going to help willingly or do I need to persuade you?"

Kousei wilted a little inside. "Look...you can't just decide to learn a new language at the drop of a hat...it'd be _years_ before you would be fluent enough to understand it…"

He missed the pang of sadness in her eyes. She hid it well, and quickly replaced it with a scolding look. "Now now, don't be a pessimist!"

* * *

"It's so hard!" Kaori wailed. She kicked back in the booth of the small bubble tea shop they were sitting in. "How do you say that pronunciation again?"

Kousei held up his hands in frustration. "I told you, I'm learning here too! This is the first time I've even _looked_ at a French book!"

Kaori yawned. "I tell you, I'm done. Screw that, I'll just watch with subtitles…"

"YOU WASTED FOUR HOURS OF MY LIFE!"

"Maa~ It's not like you were going to do anything with that time anyways, right?"

"FOUR HOURS STUDYING YOUR TEXTBOOKS FROM WHO KNOWS WHERE!"

She laughed. "Well, what can you say? Now I know I don't have a language affinity."

Kousei huffed and sat back. He sipped his milk tea, watching the tapioca pearls travel slowly up the straw.

The other girl leaned forward across the table. "Say, why do you always get milk-flavored everything? Popsicles, drinks, tea...what's so special about it?"

He almost choked on his drink. "What's so special? What's so _special_? Milk is the best flavor out there! It's a classic, and classics should never be forgotten! It's creamy and delicious-"

"Okay okay, I get it!" Kaori laughed as she held up a hand to stop his rant. "Just saying, you should try some new drinks! Like this rose-petal and white peach flavored one!" She gestured to her own cup. "It's actually pretty good~"

He shook his head. "I'll pass on that."

* * *

"One medium milk-" Something caught his eye on the corner of the menu. Kousei smirked a little. "Sorry, one medium rose-petal and white peach flavored bubble tea please."

The cashier gave him a slightly strange look. (In all the years he'd been coming to this joint, this was the first time he hadn't ordered milk tea."

He took the new drink to a booth by the window and sat down.

* * *

 **I gotta say, I'm a Kousei when it comes to flavors. Milk flavor is yummy~ What about you?**

 **Favs/follows/reviews are lovely! Until next time! ;)**


End file.
